


Purr

by tally_kiza



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Purring skeletons, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_kiza/pseuds/tally_kiza
Summary: Some short cuddle fluff with any skeleton of your choice.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W. D. Gaster/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Purr

with a yawn, you crawled into bed next to your skeletal beau. the sun had set many hours ago but it was only now, late at night, that your sleepiness caught up to you. and of course, as you did every night these last few months, you retired to bed with your wonderful bonefriend.

you curled up next to him, and he wrapped an arm around your middle and tugged you close to him. the filtered light of the moon shone on your exhausted forms. he buried his head into your neck, sighing contentedly.

eternity seemed to pass in tired silence, save for the both of your slow, quiet breaths. after a long time, exhaustion finally began to overcome you. you could feel yourself slowly slipping away…

…

a not-so-quiet sigh shook you from your almost-slumber. blinking blearily at your datemate, you see his head resting on the pillow. his eyes are screwed shut. he looks… concentrated.

“sweetheart?” you whisper, voice slightly rough, “you okay?”

he starts, sockets snapping open. “shit. did i wake you wake up?” 

you shake your head. “n-no i wasnt asleep yet.”

eyelights wobbling slightly, he takes in your befuddled look. his gaze slides away from your face. and he grimaces. the dark circles under his eyes look especially heavy tonight…

“i cant sleep,” he admits. “im so tired but its just… not happening.”

ah that explains it, you think. expression softening, you wordlessly rest your forehead against his. your bonefriend sighs again, eyes slipping closed.

you idly rested your hand on the back of his skull, lightly brushing your fingers against the warm bone. a small huff was the response. repeating the motion, you begin softly scritching his skull. after a few minutes of these ministrations, ever so softly, you could hear a purring sound emanating from his chest.

you blushed fondly. he was so adorable whenever he did that.

after several minutes of petting, his breath slowed and deepened. his body went slack against yours, strong bones tangled with your own limbs. you smiled softly at your skeleton; he was… so lovely. you couldnt have asked for a better bonefriend.

you pressed your lips against his cheek. as you leaned against him, your eyelids grew heavy. secure in your love for him, you allow yourself to finally drift away…


End file.
